Lost Deity
by Ivymanor
Summary: This is my first Fic be gental plez. Mainly Botan is lost and found by a guy with a mysterious past and it is up to the Crew to save her. Will probaly be a KuramaBotan pairing but who knows?
1. Lost Deity Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue I'm just a poor little gurl trying to make it in a cruel world. Just kidding anyway please also try to remember this is my first fic sooooooo be gentle plezz.  
  
In the deepest parts of Miakia forest a girl with sky blue hair was running. Okay so technically she was running for her life but running none the less. Her wide lavender eyes filled with fear and tears she would not let spill. All she could do was pray that someone or anyone would come to help her. The girls once clean pink kimono was know tattered and muddy so muddy that you could not even tell the color used to be pink. As she turned to see if she had lost the demons that were chasing her the blue haired girl lost her balance and then everything went dark. Rain poured down on the now unconscious deity out of the shadows a man clocked in black stepped out and stared down at the girl he then brushed a few strands of wet blue hair from her pale face then picked her up with ease and went back into the shadows from which he came.  
  
@---)----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------(---@  
  
"Botan...BOTAN..BBBBBBOOOOOTTTTAAANNN! Where the hell is she?!" asked a cute little toddler with a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"I..I..I don't know Koenma sir she hasn't come back from that trip to Miakia that you sent her on and sir I have been getting worried it's been three days since her last message."stated a scared blue ogre.  
  
"What! and you're just now telling me this ogre!" Boomed the prince in an angry voice.  
  
Koenma was not happy with this information. Nope not happy one bit but more than that he was worried. Worried for his favorite bubble headed ferry girl. A babbling blue ogre who was trying to explain something now interrupted Koenma's thoughts.  
  
"Lord Koenma sir I did try and tell y." He was cut off when a file came straight at his head and made contact.  
  
"That is no excuse 100 spankings! Now onto Botan. Ogre send our fastest ferry girl to get Yuske and the others now!" The prince then got back to work and let out a heavy sigh praying that she was okay.  
  
As the blue ogre named George went to find a ferry girl and also mumbling about how unfair Koenma was. Poor Yuske Uramashi was late again for a date with his childhood sweetheart Keiko and was being punished for it thoroughly. (Ya know it's going to hurt)  
  
"Keiko let me explain" Smack  
  
"Come on is it really that big of a deal?" Smack * Pound * Smack  
  
"Yuske" Smack  
  
"You" Slap  
  
"Jerk!" Pound  
  
"Of Course it's a big deal! The movie is sold out and I've been wanting to see this movie for a really really long time!" Screamed a very furious Kieko.  
  
"Keiko I'm sorry I'll make it" Before Yuske could finish his sentence a girl with black hair tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you Yuske Uramashi?" The girl asked quickly.  
  
"It depends who wants to know?" He replied while stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.  
  
"Listen I don not have time for this! Lord Koenma sent me. Botan has been missing for three days." The girl stated.  
  
"What! Botan is missing?! How can this be just last week we went shopping together?" Keiko yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but that information is classified." She stated matter of factley.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko I'll get to the bottom of this. Yeah I'm Yuske now take me to the brat prince." Yuske then turned and looked into Keiko's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko she'll be fine Botan is stronger than even she sometimes knows."He then gave Keiko a wink and hopped onto the now materialized oar.  
  
"We're off." Said the ferry girl.  
  
"Becareful Yuske and remember if you die I'll kill you!" Called Keiko while her finger was point into a gun and pointed at him. Please Yuske becareful she thought as his figure disappeared from her sight.  
  
@---)----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------(---@  
  
Yuske busted into the young prince's office screaming curses left and right he was so mad that he didn't even notice the rest of the group was already there. Until he saw Kuwabara standing over Hiei and in another one of their stupid fights. Kurama on the other hand was staring intently at the prince waiting for him to speak. Finally after Yuske lost his control and told them to shut up the prince was able to tell the story. Everyone was silent until the least likely person lost control and that person was now holding a teenage form of Koenma by his collar.  
  
"You let Botan go on a mission by herself?! Not only that but in Miakia?! What the hell where you thinking?!" Yelled a very furious Kurama.  
  
"Kurama please calm down" Pleaded the prince "I'm just as worried about Botan as you are but yelling at me won't help her." The prince reasoned with the furious kitsune.  
  
Kurama let the prince go slowly and then went to stand by Hiei. The prince sighed heavily he did not want to be on the former thief's bad side.  
  
"We have tried searching for her ki but sadly it's like she's disappeared or someone is blocking her ki and if that's so we are dealing with someone very powerful." Koenma continued to talk everyone including Hiei was listing intently at the conversation everyone except one in particular. His beautiful emerald orbs narrowed in thought.  
  
*How could this have happened just last week I had taken her out for ice cream. Just last week I had figured out why every time she smiled I couldn't help but smile back*. Then he started to remembered that faithful day. As he remembered a small smile played on his lips.  
  
@---)-----Flashback-----(---@  
  
He remembered how her beautiful lavender eyes widened with a childlike innocence and her mouth made a perfect O then from that into a huge smile full of happiness. He couldn't help but chuckle at her display all because of a simple sundae.  
  
"Kurama-Kun are you sure that I can have this?" Botan slightly blushed then quickly added, "I mean I'm not putting you out am I?" She asked looking into his eyes and then turned quickly away.  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly "Botan don't worry its just ice cream." Kurama stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oh...okay..Kurama-Kun thank you." Botan then got an evil idea.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to say something witty but before he could reply with a sly comment Botan had stuffed a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. Kurama of course was completely shocked.  
  
"Isn't good Kurama-Kun? Do you know I've never had ice cream before?" Botan stated while eating more of the chocolate sundae. Kurama was still shocked that had never happened to him before. Before he realized it the Sundae was gone.  
  
@---)----End of Flashback----(---@  
  
"Kurama..Yo Kurama...are ya there" Yuske waved his hand frantically in front of the dazed kitsune. Kurama finally got out of his dazed and was greeted not with lavender eyes but with brown chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yuske..I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Kurama asked with a slight blush on his face Yuske gave a knowing grin and then said  
  
"Don't worry about it I think even I was going to sleep with that brat's babbling." Kurama nearly wanted to laugh he had thought Yuske had figured it out but to his relief he wasn't even close.  
  
"Hey he's going to let us go into Miakia to find Botan. So let's go." With that Yuske turned to go to where the portal was located with Kurama hot on his trail. While he was walking Kurama prayed with all his heart that she was alright and safe.  
  
@---)--------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------  
--(---@  
  
Deep in the Miakia forest laid a castle that was hidden by an invincible barrier so to the untrained eye it look like more of the forest. There inside one of the many rooms laid the sleeping Deity of Death.  
  
"Ugh...My head. I feel like I've been hit over the head with my own oar." Botan stated to herself while shaking her head. That's when she felt the bandages on her head.  
  
"What the.." Botan then took in her surroundings her lavender eyes taking in all the richly made furniture and marble floor. It was a beautiful room and on the bedside table there was a carved vase that held whit roses.  
  
"What is going on? Where am I?" Botan asked mainly to herself not really expecting answer but she got one anyway.  
  
Well what do you think? You like you don't like hhhhhmmmm I always welcome opinions kay well if you want me to write more review please and do try to remember this is my first fic be gentle. 


	2. Lost Deity Chapter 2

Sigh * Unfortunately I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho sometimes I think the world is cruel * Huddles in corner crying "Why Me?" * Okay I'm done with my self-pity now all smiles! For I have come up with a plan but first I need followers then the pieces will fall into place. * Smiles evilly * Yes soon very soon. Oh my! You're still here?! HeHeHe well this is an awkward situation uuummm on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where am I?" Botan asked mainly to herself not really expecting an answer. But she got one anyway.  
  
"You're in my castle. I found you unconscious in my territory." Stated a young man from the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh! I don't really remember what exactly happe..Ugh!" Botan cried out before she could finish her sentence. Cradling her head in her hands she didn't even realize the young man had came to her aid until he had asked if she was alright.  
  
"H.H.Hai thank you" She whispered softly.  
  
Botan was finally now able to get a good look at the young man. He looked to be about 16 or 17, he had jet black hair with a silver strand by his left eye. Speaking of eyes his were as silver as a full moon on a black night. The kind of eyes that captivated you like a deer caught in the headlights. His paleness brought the full effect home. He was gorgeous. But there was something about him Botan couldn't place it but maybe it was the way his eyes were so cold void of all emotion. That's when Botan noticed his tail. Wait his tail?! He has fox ears too just like Kurama in Youko form! Another kitsune! She could barley hold in the gasp that wanted to escape her lips.  
  
"You should rest." He said pulling Botan out of her thoughts. He then pushed her gently down and tucked her in.  
  
"I'll question as to why you're in my territory later for now rest." He then turned to leave but before he could take another step he felt a tug on his long silk black sleeve. He looked down to see the girl with drowning lavender eyes staring intently at him then she smiled and at that moment he didn't no why or how for that matter but all of a sudden the barriers he put around himself for all these years started to break.  
  
*How can this one girl effect me so? I have had plenty of women who would do my bidden not to mention kill for me. Yet this girl* His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"I'm Botan." Stated the girl "and I was just wondering who you are?" Her voice held nothing but trust and curiosity.  
  
"My name is." He paused not really wanting to tell her his name in fear of rejection or seeing her porcelain face fill with fear.  
  
"Hhhhhmmmm you know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wandering who my rescuer was. Oh! I know how about I give you a nickname!" She stated happily.  
  
"Make me a nickname?" He couldn't help but be shocked and keep the curiosity out of his voice. She was so different from the other women he had bed. It almost made him smile. Almost.  
  
"Yeah! How about Moon-Kun?!" Botan asked happily.  
  
"Moon-Kun?! May I ask where that came from?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Well let's see your eyes remind me of the moon and I call all of my guy friends with a Kun." She replied still happy with the name she choose.  
  
"Well I .I guess that will be fine but you should really get some."  
  
"No."  
  
He was cut off not only that but he was shocked again! Not only had she cut him off she had said NO to him. This was a very weird day.  
  
"I'm not tired anymore besides I need to contact Koenma-sama not to mention the guys will be worried." Botan stated. Not really looking forward to be yelling at. She sighed.  
  
"So is this Koenma your mate?" Asked Moon in a neutral voice.  
  
"What! NO! NO! NO! And let me see NO! He's my boss!" As Botan said this she shook her head vigorously forgetting about the headache. Which decided at that moment to come back and remind her it was still there.  
  
"Achk! Why did I forget about that?" She asked herself while holding her head with both hands.  
  
"I'll go make you something to get rid of that." With that he got up and went to the door but before he closed it he heard a faint thank you from Botan. Then the door was closed he then leaned onto the door.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Then he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Dammit Kuwabara hurry up!" Yelled a very furious Yuske.  
  
"Get off my back! I don't see you carrying the camping gear!" Kuwabara retaliated.  
  
"Hn stupid baka ningens." Hiei stated under his breath.  
  
"What did you say shrimp?!" Screamed a very furious Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn not only stupid but deaf to." Hiei replied mildly.  
  
"That's it I'm going to kick your" Before Kuwabara could finish Kurama broke in.  
  
"Will you two stop you're bickering?!" Kurama asked patience wearing thin.  
  
"He started it" Kuwabara said under his breath.  
  
"Hn" Hiei then rolled his ruby eyes.  
  
"Children." Kurama stated.  
  
"UM Hey guys does anyone know where the hell were going?" Yuske asked.  
  
Well thank you for the nice reviews and I hope yall enjoy this chapter. It will probably be a triangle between Moon and Kurama also could someone help me with a name for Moon I just can't choose so I'm going to let the reviewers choose! Alright thanx and remember to review so I can get input for the story! Oh! And I'm sorry if there was OOC I'll try and fix that. Kay bye-bye. 


	3. Lost Deity Chapter 3

Sorry everybody it took so long but I was *sniffles* in the hospital getting my appendix removed (by the way don't recommend it). I know it was no excuse cause I had all that time but I'll make it up to ya otay? Well enjoy the fic. Also I of course do not by any means nor ever will (the truth hurts sometimes) own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
IMPORTANT READ ME..Moon's name has been changed to Eclipse. Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to call him *sighs in defeat.  
  
@---)----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------(---@  
  
"Hey guys does anyone know where the hell were going?" asked Yuske  
  
Everyone turned to Yuske and stared at him like he had grown another head.  
  
"What?!" Yuske asked then threw his hands up as if surrendering "I was just asking geez."  
  
"Koenma gave me this watch so if we are close to Botan's ki then it will go off even if it's being blocked." Kurama stated while holding up his wrist to indicate the watch.  
  
"Oh...Okay!" Yuske then abruptly sat down to get some rocks out of his sneakers.  
  
"Guys can we please set up camp here? I'm tired of carrying the gear." Kuwabara stated while laying the packs on the ground.  
  
"Hn! Whimp." Hiei stated from a tree where he was now sitting in.  
  
Luckily for everyone Kuwabara didn't hear the remark. Otherwise another fight would have started.  
  
Kurama sighed "Yes.I suppose we could all use a break."  
  
Yuske and Kuwabara gave each other a high five and then plopped down. For a much needed rest.  
  
@---)----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------(---@  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Botan was having a staring contest with the green liquid stuff that Eclipse (remember used to be Moon) had given her with disgust clearly across her face.  
  
"Let me get this straight. I have to drink that to get better?" Botan asked with clear displeasure. The fact that she could smell the awful stuff was bad enough but to drink it! She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Eclipse tried hard not to chuckle at the girls' childish behavior but was finding it rather hard. "Open up." Ordered Eclipse in a stern voice that broke no argument.  
  
Botan shut her mouth tight and started to shake her head vigorously from left to right. Forgetting all about the headache the green stuff was her enemy NOW.  
  
"Come on it's better than it looks and smells." Eclipse stated trying to coax her into opening her mouth.  
  
Botan just gave him a skeptical look like he had just told her that pigs were outside flying and playing croquet.  
  
"Do I have to make you open your mouth?" Eclipse asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Botan didn't like one bit. Nope not one bit at all.  
  
Botan's answer to him was to cover her head under the covers.  
  
"Alright but do try to remember that I warned you." and with that said he ripped the covers from Botan's iron like grip and then started to tickle her.  
  
Botan couldn't believe it. Next thing she knew she was laughing and then the most awful stuff in all the three worlds was inserted in her mouth she tried to spit it out but Eclipse was one step ahead of her and had already had his hand over her mouth. So she had no choice but to swallow the awful stuff. Once Botan had swallowed and of course gained her composer she glared at him the stated indignantly.  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"I told you I would do it by force if I had to." Eclipse retaliated  
  
Botan replied by sticking her tongue out at him and he just gave a slight shake of the head and a low chuckle.  
  
"How long have I been here?" asked Botan very curios.  
  
"Hhhhhmmm.about five days I believe." Eclipse replied to her question.  
  
"What I really should go! Everyone will be so worried not to mention Koenma is going to kill me!" While she was saying this Botan tried to get out of the bed but found she had no strength and if it was not for Eclipse being there she would have probably fallen over.  
  
"Eclipse-kun I feel so tired." Botan stated sleepily trying to get out of the bed had made her feel like all her strength was being sucked away.  
  
"Do not worry Botan." Replied Eclipse "Sleep I'll go get you something to eat. Just rest for now."  
  
"Okay." Botan then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Eclipse brushed a few blue strands of hair from her face and then turned to leave the room.  
  
Once he shut the door a dark figure came out from the shadows.  
  
"So sir what ever do you plan on doing with that girl?" asked the shrouded figure.  
  
"I plan on keeping her. For now."  
  
Well hope yall like it I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm really tired and so I'll just write the rest tomorrow okay? Also thanx for the reviews and yes there will definitely be a love triangle. Alright *yawns* bye-bye for now. 


End file.
